1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a method of measuring a voltage of a battery pack and an energy storage system including the battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Technology
As environmental destruction continues, depletion of resources becomes problematic, and so a system for efficiently storing power and using stored power is increasingly drawing attention. Renewable energy that does not generate pollution is also drawing much attention. An energy storage system links renewable energy, a power storing battery, and conventional system power, and there has been much research and development corresponding to changes in the present environment.
In the energy storage system, efficient management of a battery is important. A battery needs to be managed with respect to various factors such as charge, discharge, cell balancing, etc. The life of a battery may be extended through the efficient management thereof. Also, power may be stably supplied to a load.
A battery system monitors its own inner state to ensure stable operation, and collects data measured through such monitoring. In this regard, the battery system includes a variety of battery management units having a master and slave structure. Battery management units corresponding to slaves transmit the measured data to a battery management unit corresponding to a master. The battery management unit corresponding to the master receives and collects all of the data.